


Take care of me

by yeosangay



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Drugs for recreational use, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, New Years, Party, Smut, should have been sleeping, sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangay/pseuds/yeosangay
Summary: Yeosang meets his crush at a party and they hit it off
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everybody even though I’m a day late!! 
> 
> Enjoy

“Come on Yeosang,” 

Yeosang looked up and realized that they were already parked. He slowly got out of the car and joined his friends in walking the short distance to the house party. The ground beneath him shook as the music became closer and closer with each step he took. He turned to his friends and watched as they basically sprinted to the house, leaving him behind. He could tell they were a bit tipsy from the store bought liquor that was left in the car. 

Yeosang sighed as he did a little run to catch up with the two, not wanting to be left behind by the two people he came with. But he knew that they would soon be occupied with each other and didn’t have his hopes up of staying with him.

Upon reaching the house, he no longer had his friends in sight and was basically walking around the packed house where bodies were grinding on each other. Yeosang managed to squeeze his way through, heading to the kitchen. It was slightly less crowded. He grabbed water from the fridge and jumped up on the counter, making himself comfortable as he watched people he barely recognized dance around the room. He saw some people that he recognized but didn’t know well enough to say hi to so he stayed put. 

“You looking to smoke?” Someone asked beside him and Yeosang turned and saw a guy wearing all black beside him, smoking something that was now extended to Yeosang. 

“What is it?” Yeosang asked hoping it was weed. 

“Mary Jane,” The boy whispered as Yeosang nodded. 

“Is it laced with anything eg coke?” If so, Yeosang wasn’t about that. 

“Nope, that shit is intense,” The boy said laughing and Yeosang joined him. He took the joint from the boy’s hand and took a puff or two before handing it back. 

“I’m Hongjoong,” the boy said introducing himself. Yeosang shook his extended hand. 

“Yeosang,” 

“Do you go to KQ university and if so, I haven’t seen you around,” Hongjoong says and Yeosang gets that a lot.

“Yeah I do and I wouldn’t blame you. I kind of tend to get overlooked,” Yeosang says and then wonders why he said that. He was sure that the guy -Hongjoong- didn’t want to hear about this. 

“Well, don’t we all. I suppose we all get overlooked in our own way,” Hongjoong said and Yeosang turned to look at him but he was staring at the wall in front of them, admiring something that was only visible to the stoner beside him. 

“Fuck, I’m high as hell right now, was I even speaking?” Hongjoong asks and Yeosang laughs at that. “Here, I’m done for a while,” Hongjoong handed the joint and Yeosang took some puffs as the smell of the weed surrounded the kitchen area. 

“Hey, you wanna join me and my friends later on. We’re planning on shooting some fireworks for New Years by the beach and then watching the sunrise,” Hongjoong said and that actually sounded like a great idea. Yeosang wasn’t thinking about the fact that he had literally met this person and he couldn’t be a serial killer for all he knew but he nodded. 

“I would love to, as long as the others think that I’m not invading,” Yeosang said, taking a drag of the joint. 

“They wouldn’t mind. See you in a few Yeosang. Don’t get too far, I don’t want to search this whole house,” Hongjoong said chuckling and moved out of the kitchen. Yeosang looked down at the joint and felt the high snake it’s way to his body. This marijuana worked fast. 

Once finished with the joint, he threw it on the ground, jumped down from the counter and stepped on the substance. He threw it in the trash can and ran the bottom of his shoe on the ash on the ground before making his way to the door of the kitchen. It immediately felt hot and Yeosang was overcame with the urge to dance. 

And so he did. 

Yeosang made his way to the dancing crowd and let himself feel the music as he danced along with the rest of the bodies. The music was loud to his ear, sweat was dripping down his body as he danced for what seemed like an eternity but was merely a few minutes. 

Yeosang was then hit with the need to eat something. He lazily dragged his body out of the crowd back to the kitchen. It was quiet like before and Yeosang looked around, hoping to find something to eat. There was no such luck and Yeosang groaned. Feeling high and hungry, he set out to search somewhere else. He passed the crowd dancing and his eyes landed on a pair of boys sitting on a couch and in front of them were snacks. 

Should he just go and ask or take it? 

Deciding to just take a pack of crisps, he made his way forward and squatted down, looking through the flavors. Salt and vinegar sounding the best as he licked his lips. He grabbed the crisps and stood up. 

“What, no thank you,” Yeosang looked up and noticed the 2 boys just sitting there. He swore that they were talking as he walked up to them. Maybe they stopped once they saw the intruder. 

“Yeah, sorry. Thanks,” Yeosang said and turned to leave but was called back. 

“Why don’t you join us,” Yeosang shrugged and moved to seat in the empty space of the couch. 

“I’m Mingi,” the boy said and Yeosang hoped to remember their names as the night went on.  
“This right here is Jongho, our Apple baby,” Mingi said pointing to a boy next to him. Yeosang thought he was really cute as he pouted and pushed the hand that Mingi placed on his shoulder. 

“Stop introducing me to people like that,” Jongho whined and Yeosang thought that he sounded angelic. 

“You like apples or something?” Yeosang asked, inquiring about the name Apple baby. Mingi laughed and shook his head 

“I wouldn’t say loves. He breaks them with his bare hands so I think he hates them,” Mingi said and Yeosang was surprised. 

“You can break apples with your hand? What’s the strength behind that?” Yeosang asked, truly interested in knowing. “Can I see?” Yeosang asked, hoping that there would be an apple around. 

“Well of course,” Jongho said and turned to open his bag and he brought out an apple. . 

“So is it a party trick or do you just always have apples?” Yeosang asked and the boys laugh. 

“Party trick,” Jongho replied and Yeosang hummed. He watched carefully as Jongho brought the apple to his hand and with a blink of an eye, he snapped it into two. To say Yeosang was impressed was an understatement, cause holy shit. He just snapped an apple in half. 

“What the fuck dude. That was so awesome,” Yeosang said and watched the boys cheeks turned slightly red. 

“Thank you,” Jongho said and Yeosang was still processing what he has just seen. 

“You should see this video of him breaking apples as he sings, it’s truly hilarious,” Mingi says and Jongho pouts and hits Mingi on the chest. 

“Stop and you’re not showing him that,” Jongho says and Mingi chuckles and then brings the boy closer to him. Yeosang watched as Mingi kisses the pout off the boy’s lips and Yeosang thought they were the cutest thing ever. 

“Ew, stop! Right in front of my snacks,” Yeosang looks up to see a new face and the boy turns to look at him. “And who is this handsome boy?” Yeosang blushes and fiddles with the packet of crisps he had in his hand that he seemed to have forgotten about. 

“San, stop flirting with everything that breathes,” Mingi says and Jongho laughs, draping a hand around the others chest. 

“How can I not when they look like that?” San says as they points his hands to Yeosang. Yeosang laughs a little and San sits next to him as he throws an arm around Yeosang’s back, not touching him. 

“So what’s your name beautiful?” San asks and Yeosang tells him his name. “What a beautiful name for a beautiful guy,” San says and Yeosang can hear the couple beside him gag. 

“Thank you,” Yeosang shyly says. San was very attractive. 

“San has found his prey for tonight,” Mingi says and Yeosang notices as other people start to join the couch. 

“Yeosang,” Yeosang hears Hongjoong and the boy plants himself on Yeosang’s lap. 

“No fair, I saw him first,” San whines and Hongjoong pokes his tongue out at San. 

“No, I saw him first. We’re high together,” Hongjoong says and cuddles closely to Yeosang and Yeosang doesn’t mind it.

“You’re high Yeosang?” Jongho asks and the boy nodded. 

“Noice,” Mingi says and Jongho rolls his eyes at him. 

“Go back to your boyfriend before he gets the wrong idea,” San says and Hongjoong looks up and Yeosang sees a boy staring at them and holy shit, did he walk out of a GQ magazine? 

“Yes, yes he did walk out of a GQ magazine,” Hongjoong answers and gets off Yeosang’s lap and Yeosang didn’t realize that he said that out loud. Hongjoong walks to his boyfriend and the boy wraps his arms around Hongjoong’s, securing his boyfriend as their lips attach and Yeosang looks away. 

“That’s Yunho and Wooyoung,” Yeosang looks to his right and notices the new addition to the couch. 

Yunho is staring right at him and Yeosang immediately remembers him. He was in his class, the handsome who he mostly couldn’t keep his eyes off of. Yeosang gives a little wave to Yunho and turned his attention to Wooyoung who has San sitting on his lap. Are they dating? 

Yeosang watches as Yunho moves across from him to sit next to Yeosang. Yeosang moves slightly to make room for him and turns his attention to Minho couple but notices that Jongho is now straddling Mingi as they engage in a rough make out session. Yeosang turns to Yunho and the boy is smiling down at him and Yeosang returns the act. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Yunho asks and Yeosang nods. 

“The music is good,” Yeosang said and takes a bit of the crisps that were in his hand, offering some to Yunho. God, why does Yeosang feel awkward talking to his crush? 

“I’m your crush?” Yunho asks and Yeosang wants to ground to swallow him whole at this moment. Why does he keep talking aloud? 

“I don’t know, why do you keep talking aloud?” Yunho asks, chuckling slightly. Yeosang immediately stands up and bows to the people around the couch, drops the bag in his hand and basically bolts to go look for a bathroom to cool down in. Passing the pile of bodies wasn’t the hard part, finding the bathroom was. He walked into room with people making out or either having sex, Yeosang was going to have to bleach his eyes at the end of this, maybe even his ears. 

Finally finding the bathroom, Yeosang poured some water on his face as he tried to keep down his racing heart. The room felt it was spinning even though he didn’t take any alcohol. The marijuana he smoked must be at its full potential. He heard a knock on the door and decided that he was done using the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror one more time and opened the door. 

There, in front of him, stood Yunho. All in his full height that Yeosang had to tilt his head back to see his face. Yunho had a hand extended to Yeosang. 

“Let’s go dance,” Yunho says and Yeosang places his hand in his and he is dragged down to the dance floor. Yunho squeezes through the crowd with Yeosang right behind him, his grip on his hand strong, like he was afraid he would lose Yeosang in the crowd. Once Yunho stops, so does Yeosang. 

Yeosang is feeling buzzed at the moment and he immediately starts dancing to the loud music and jumping around with everyone else. Yeosang feels alive at that very moment and wants the feeling to never end, at least not for the night. He doesn’t feel Yunho up until he wraps his arms around the shorter boy. The music changed to something more sensual and Yeosang felt himself chest to torso with Yunho. He boy wrapped his arm around Yeosang’s waist and brought him even closer. Yeosang wrapped his arms around his shoulder but he was standing on his tippy toes since Yunho was quiet tall. Yunho gave a little chuckle and brought his hands down till the back of Yeosang’s thighs and lifted the boy up, showing an impressive amount of strength. 

He wrapped his legs around his waist, holding his shoulder for security and Yunho’s hand was rested on his ass. They both had a moment were they were just staring into each other’s eyes and Yeosang wanted to stare at them forever. 

“You wanna know something?” Yunho asks and Yeosang nodded, giving himself a sober moment before he goes back to the feeling of being on air. 

“You’re my crush too. Since the first day I saw you,” Yunho says as he rests his forehead against Yeosang and for a moment it feels like they’re alone. No body else in sight. “You were late and the professor gave you an earful and you looked so sad and I wanted to hug you,” Yunho continues and Yeosang is shocked at the fact that Yunho noticed him. He just thought that Yunho also overlooked him. 

“But I thought it would have been weird so I didn’t. Ever since then, I’ve kind of liked you Yeosang. I like the fact that you’re smart like super smart and that you’re always at the top. I like the fact that you chew on your pencils basically killing them all at a go,” Yeosang chuckles at that. 

“I like the fact that you’re always late for class, maybe not like it that much, you shoulder really get to class early but I do like the fact that I can stare at you without having to be blocked by someone else standing or moving around,” Yunho says and Yeosang leaned forward to place his face on the boys neck, inhaling his scent. 

“I really like you Yeosang,” Yunho breathes as he now wraps his arms around Yeosang’s waist. Yeosang feels warm at that very moment as he’s being held. Being held by the boy that he really likes. 

“I like you too Yunho. Very much,” Yeosang says bringing himself closer to Yunho. 

“I hoped you’d be at this part so I could talk to you. I didn’t want to leave for summer break without telling you about my feelings,” Yunho said and Yeosang hummed. They stayed there for a good minute, just holding each other and slightly swaying to the music that was not as loud as before. 

“Hey guys, we’re leaving, let’s go,” Yeosang opened his eyes and removed his legs from Yunho and felt the ground beneath him. Yunho grabbed his hand as they followed Hongjoong outside. Yeosang felt the breeze on his hot skin and it was truly amazing. He took a moment to feel the air and upon opening them, Yunho was staring at him with a smile. Yeosang blushed and they made their way to the two separate cars. 

“Yeosang, you ride with me,” San says as he grabs the boy and leads him to another car, leaving Yunho behind. Yeosang turns and before he knows it, he’s being lifted off the ground by Yunho. 

“He’s mine so he rides with him,” Yeosang blushes for the a thousand time and kisses the top of Yunho’s head, smelling his shampoo. Strawberries. Sweet. 

Yeosang gets placed in the passenger seat as Yunho sits on the drivers side. 

Yeosang reaches for this seatbelt and secured himself in the seat. He removes his phone and sees that he has a bunch of missed calls from his two friend. 

‘Yeosang, hate to do this but can you find a place to stay tonight? Sam wants to stay over and you know what that means’ a text read. 

Yeosang sighed. He always hated when that happened. 

“Are you okay?” Yunho asks from beside him. 

“I don’t have a place to sleep tonight. My roommate basically kicked me out so that he can have sex,” Yeosang says and Yunho chuckles. “Hey, don’t laugh, it’s serious,” Yeosang said as he reaches over to ruffles Yunho’s hair. 

“You can just stay with me,” Yunho peoples and Yeosang didn’t hate the idea. 

“Okay but just sleeping,” Yeosang says and Yunho grins. 

“What else did you think was gonna happen?” Yunho asks and Yeosang blushes. 

“Ew, we’re here too you know,” Yeosang jumps at the sound of the Minho couple at the back. He didn’t even realize they were in the back. Yunho laughs and starts the car. 

“It would be better if you weren’t here,” Yunho says under his breathe and Yeosang laughs. Yunho reaches over for Yeosang’s hand and intertwined them and Yeosang had that warm feeling again. The car in motion makes Yeosang sleepy but he tries to keep himself awake. It was only 11pm and he was wondering why he was so tired. 

“Why don’t you take a nap, we’re gonna be on the road for a while,” Yunho says as she sees Yeosang yawning. Yeosang have him a ‘are you sure’ look and Yunho nodded and Yeosang hummed as he made himself comfortable. Hand in hand with Yunho, he feel asleep. 

When Yeosang woke up, it was by Yunho slightly shaking him. Yeosang rubbed his eyes and turned to look at the clock in the car. It was 12:30. 

“Holy shit, I slept through the countdown and the midnight kiss,” Yeosang said, bewildered. 

“You were expecting a kiss?” Yunho asks playfully and Yeosang whines. He removes the seatbelt and makes his way outside. He doesn’t feel high anymore. He felt sober and he didn’t want to feel like that. He found Hongjoong at the front and basically sped walked to him. The boy was already smoking and once he saw Yeosang, he handed him the joint to which Yeosang thanked him. Yunho comes up from behind him and wraps his arms around Yeosang’s waist and resting his head on the boys shoulder. Yeosang blushes as Hongjoong just gives him a knowing look. 

“So I’m sure that you’re the boy that Yunho has been crazy about all year,” Hongjoong says and Yunho groaned in his shoulder. 

“Hongjoong no,” Yunho says 

“Hongjoong yes,” Yeosang says and Hongjoong laughs. 

“He always talks about a boy who is in his class and how he has the most beautiful birthmark he’s ever seen, he didn’t know your name so you became pretty boy,” Hongjoong says and Yunho removes himself from Yeosang and starts chasing the boy around the beach. Yeosang was still trying to process the fact that Yunho, fucking Yunho liked him. Pretty boy. And Yunho liked his birthmark? Yeosang had a love hate relationships, the hate being more, with his birthmark. He was always made fun of for it by his friends throughout high school and in university he always managed to hide it. He remembers once where he was late for class and he forgot to put any concealer on. Maybe Yunho saw him then. 

“Sorry about him,” Yunho says and Yeosang smiles. 

“So you don’t think I’m pretty?” Yeosang asks and takes a drag of the joint in his hand. He watches as Yunho’s eyes widen comically as he begins to stutter. Yeosang laughs and brings the boy closer by the collar and kisses him. Yunho doesn’t hesitate to kiss back and he brings Yeosang closer to him by the waist. Yeosang slowly reaches out to put out the joint on one of the tables outside and then wraps his arms around Yunho. The kiss slow at first but then becomes urgent as teeth clash and tongue is introduced. Yunho begins sucking on Yeosang’s tongue and the boy feels electricity run up his spine and he sinks his fingers into Yunho’s hair and tugs as pleasure begin to build. 

Once the pull away, Yunho throws his head back and Yeosang reaches forward to suck on Yunho’s neck. Yunho is caught off guard as he boy starts nibbling on his neck and biting, surely leaving a mark or two on him. Yunho groaned when Yeosang sucked on a particular area and he continued his assault there. Yeosang stopped with the neck kisses and began making out with Yunho again. Yunho grabbed the boy by the thigh and lifted him up once more as Yeosang wrapped his legs around his waist.  
Yeosang could feel how hard Yunho was and he began rubbing himself on him. Yunho pulled away and placed his hands on Yeosang’s ass as he began thrusting forward to meet Yeosang’s grinds. 

“Guys, stop that shit, they’re people around,” Mingi says but they’re both too gone to care about people. To them, it was just the two of them. 

Yeosang pulled away from the kiss. “Let’s go to the car,” He proposes and Yunho nodded immediately. He doesn’t place Yeosang down and carries the boy to the backseat of the car. Once they’re both in it, they return to kiss and Yunho begins leaving kisses on Yeosang’s neck and Yeosang has his hands all up in Yunho’s hair. 

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Yunho asks and Yeosang feels his eyes roll back. 

“Please yes,” Yeosang says and Yunho hums as he reaches down to remove Yeosang’s pants and Yeosang helped him. Once his cock is out in the open, Yunho immediately engulfs him and talks him to the base. Yeosang cries out at this. Yeosang wasn’t big nor was he average. He was built like a bottom and he always loved to be dominated. He had a small cock and he was always fine with it. His partners usually had a much bigger package and he was wondering how much Yunho was packing and Yeosang knew he was big. 

Yunho started bopping his head up and down and fuck if it wasn’t the best feeling. Yunho separated Yeosang’s legs. One was resting on Yunho’s lap while the other was closer to the door, leaving a large space in between him. Yunho stopped and Yeosang whined a little bit stopped once Yunho got on his knees, in front of him. He removed Yeosang’s underwear and wrapped his hands under Yeosang’s thigh and dragged him forward a little and this motion cause Yeosang to moan at the way Yunho was staring at his hole. 

Yeosang was about to ask what he was going to do but his words died on his mouth as Yunho leaned forward and licked at Yeosang’s hole. Yeosang gave a loud moan and gripped Yunho’s hair and pulled it. Yeosang had never been eaten out before and it already felt like it was going to be amazing. Yunho licked a couple of more times and even poked his tongue in and that was making Yeosang lose his mind. He already felt the heat creeping up on them as sweat rolled down his face but he was too gone to even care. Where did this sexual attraction come from? 

Yeosang was no longer thinking as Yunho poked a saliva slick finger up his ass. Yeosang’s back arched as he gave a moan. Yunho leaned forward for a kiss and Yeosang gladly have him one. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight, I can already picture how well you’ll take me,” Yunho whispered and Yeosang felt his body shudder as he gripped Yunho’s shoulder. 

“Look at you, all this because of one finger, I wonder what will happen when I’m fucking you. Do you like it wet and rough or slow and deep?” Yunho asks and Yeosang feels that his ability to talk is no longer there as the pleasure gets too intense. 

“Hold your legs up baby,” Yunho says as he guides Yeosang’s legs up till they’re resting on his chest. Yeosang grabs them and feels the burn but it’s a good one. 

“You’re flexible too baby, can’t wait to fuck you in all sorts of positions,” Yunho rasps and Yeosang is so close to coming. Yunho places another finger in him and Yeosang chokes. He’s feeling way too hot and releases his hands from under his thigh and Yunho stops too, watching the boy with careful eyes. Yeosang reaches for the bottom of his T-shirt and drags it over his body and throws it somewhere. 

“You have such an amazing body baby,” Yunho says and Yeosang blushes like he doesn’t have two fingers in him already. Yunho continues his motion and Yeosang is feeling amazing as the leather rubs up against his skin. Yeosang goes back to holding his legs up and Yunho increases the speed at which he’s fucking Yeosang with his fingers. Yunho pokes that bundle of nerves that he can never reach and cries out. 

“Right there Yunho, right there please,” Yunho nods as he begins to violently fuck Yeosang with his fingers. Yeosang gives a loud moan at the change and fuck, he’s never felt this good in a very long while. 

“Are you close baby?” Yunho asks and Yeosang nods. Yunho stops his finger movement and zipped down his pants, pulling his rock hard cock out and Yeosang catches a glimpse and holy shit, he wants him inside of him. Yunho was bigger than anyone Yeosang has ever been with. He knew his instinct was right. Yunho was big. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Yeosang asks and Yunho shakes his head. Yeosang pouts, ready to persuade Yunho into fucking him but Yunho kisses him. 

“I want to make love to you Yeosang, so let me take you out on date and we can do it properly. Not in my car,” Yunho reasons and Yeosang nods. If it had been someone else, they would have just fucked him then and there but his was Yunho. Yunho who has genuine feelings for him and he wanted to make love to him not just fuck him. Yeosang felt that warm feeling again and he resisted to urge to cry. 

“Now where were we,” Yunho says and he dives right in, he started sucking on Yeosang’s hole as he jerk himself off at the same time. Yeosang gave a loud cry and came hard all over himself as Yunho licked up his cock. 

Yunho was not yet done and Yeosang leaned forward to replace Yunho’s hand with his. His hand look small compared to Yunho’s cock and he started jerking him off. Yunho shuddered as Yeosang was getting him off. Yeosang began to suck new marks all over Yunho’s neck. 

“Mine,” Yeosang said and Yunho moaned as he pulled Yeosang away from his neck and began kissing again. He could never get enough of Yeosang’s lips. Yunho separated from yeosang and threw his head back and Yeosang felt Yunho’s cum all over his hand and he helped him till Yunho placed his hand to draw him off. Yeosang brought his hand up and gave a lick on the cum stained hand and Yunho watched his as his breath hitched at the scene. Once Yeosang was done licking, he pulled him down for a kiss. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” Yunho said chuckling and Yeosang laughed with him. 

They used Yunho’s T-shirt to clean up the mess and he threw it at the back of the car, to throw later. Once they stepped outside, the cold air was much needed for the both. They walked to the group of friends who were waiting for them. 

“Yunho got lucky!” One of them yelled and the rest made ‘ohh’ and ‘ahh’ noises and Yeosang buried his face in Yunho’s chest. Yunho held him closer and they sat down. 

“Good because Seonghwa was so jealous,” Jongho says and the rest of the group laugh. Yeosang learns that GQ looking models name was Seonghwa. 

“So we shoot up some fireworks,” Everyone got up and was handed a piece of firework. The beach was quiet empty which surprised Yeosang but he didn’t care at the moment. They lit up most of the fireworks and Yeosang watched it as if it was the most interesting thing ever. 

“Just don’t hurt him okay,” Yeosang turns to the side and see Mingi. 

“Hurt who?” Yeosang asks as he moves back so that he can hear Mingi more clearly. 

“Yunho. He really likes you and when he decides he wants a relationship, he gives it his all. If you’re gonna play him, please don’t. He’s got a big heart and gets hurt real easily,” Mingi says and Yeosang knows that he’s looking out for his friend and thinks it’s the cutest thing ever. 

“I like him Mingi. You don’t have to worry about me playing him,” Yeosang answers and turns to see Yunho lighting up some more fireworks with a big smile on his face. 

“That’s good to hear Yeosang. Take care of that for me will you,” Mingi says as he points to Yunho and Yeosang laughs loudly. This captures the attention of Yunho who walked towards him as Mingi leave. 

“What was he saying?” Yunho asks as he wraps his arm around Yeosang. 

“He told me to take of you,” Yeosang answered as he wrapped his arms around his shoulder. 

“And are you? Going to take care of me?” Yunho asks. 

“Of course I am. As along as you take care of me,” 

“Of course,”


End file.
